Stay With Me, Forever
by Demyxx09
Summary: A Zemyx story; Zexion and Demyx, so alike, and yet so different. School is an emotional roller coaster. Will their love for each other keep them together? Also hints of AkuRoku and others. Told in Thrird person, includes Final Fantasy characters.
1. Just Friends

Voices, which sounded so close, but were yet so far away, pierced the young boys' ears. Sitting alone, he was sharing his day with the ghosts of the lonely back table.

Looking across the cafeteria, he could see his friends, chatting away, not even noticing his disappearance. Vexen, arguing with Saix about Newtons laws, Marluxia chatting away about nothing, Axel pulling moves on Roxas, Luxord telling Mar to shut up and play a game with him, and Xaldin with his head in his hands afraid to risk seeing Axel rape Roxas. The young teen continued listening in on the conversation, and noticed the sudden change of subject.

"Oh Yea, Dem will be back tomorrow" Roxas tried to pronounce with a mouth full of Donut, and continued, "Principal Xenmas shortened his suspension time, mainly because he knows he didn't do it.."

All eyes went to Axel.

"Hey! It's not my fault the little idiot took the blame, Mr Carton deserved it anyway!"

Still listening in, Zexion's eyes widened as he thought to himself.

'_I KNEW he didn't do it...even though he told me he did... '_

His thoughts were interrupted when suddenly a hand appeared on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw Vexen half smiling down at him.

"Hey, are you al-"

"Yeah yeah whatever, I'm coming over" the periwinkle haired boy interrupted, picking up his black shoulder bag, and throwing it over the shoulder where Vexen's hand still rested.

"HEY! Don't take your bad mood out on me Zex!"

Zexion took a last glance at Vexen, and headed over to where he usually sat, between Saix and Roxas. Vexen couldn't help but be worried about Zexion, he knew he was only like that either when Axel was bugging him being annoying, something was on his mind, or his younger brother Riku was upset. Zexion no longer lived with his parents, but lived with his cousin Saix, along with his younger brother, Riku.

All Zexion accomplished for the rest of the day was staring into space, and thinking, quite deeply.

His blonde hair was dancing in the cold breeze, as Demyx waited outside the school gates with Axel, who was playing with one of his many lighters, this one a deep eye-catching purple.

"It's good to have you back, Dem, and thanks again...you know, for taking the blame for Mr Cartons car" he continued on, but now looking quite guilty, "If I got in trouble one more time, I would have been expelled, and you know that Reno would have killed me.."

Axel also didn't live with his parents, they are disgraced with Axel's behaviour, so they ditched him with his older brother, Reno, who wasn't exactly the most responsible guardian, but made sure Axel stayed alive, otherwise their parents would disown Reno too.

"Do you think he'll be here today, Ax?"

"Geez Demyx! You should just go ask him out...Or shall I for you?" An evil grin appeared on his face.

"NOOO! YOU CAN'T! YOU WILL NOT!"

Axel wanted to tease a little longer, but knew he couldn't, not when they were on such a delicate subject.

"Ugh fine then. But just waiting around isn't doing you any good, you know."

Demyx couldn't help but look down as he muttered a few sentences.

"He doesn't even like me...were just good friends...and now he's not even here today...If he comes to school, he's always early".

Axel couldn't help but feel sympathetic for his best friend, and nudged him gently.

"Hey, you know how long it would take HIM to get ready Dem, he's proba-"

"ZEXION!!!!"

Demyx ran as fast as his legs would take him towards the shorter boy, embracing him in a tight hug, and Zexion couldn't help but blush as Demyx's arms were wrapped around him.

"Y-your back, Demyx!" Zexion said nervously.

"Hehe, yes I am!"

Realising that he sounded more of an idiot than Demyx, he quickly pushed the blonde away.

"Um, yeah. That's great Demyx, well I've got to go, I have to get to class early..."

Demyx's smile faded into a sad expression, which was plastered on his face for the rest of the day.


	2. Tension Rising

English flew by with Axel not annoying him, but science was rather uncomfortable with Zexion being his science partner in their latest assignment. Zexion wouldn't speak a word, and any conversation Demyx started never continued because it was just too awkward. So Demyx resorted to just being quiet for a while, twiddling his thumbs.

Towards the end of the lesson, he noticed the periwinkle haired boy glanced at him quite a few times, but quickly went back to staring at the front of the room as soon as Demyx traded a glance too. Things were confusing the blonde now.

'_Aww, Zexy is ignoring me now, so I can't even apologise. This is probably because I came off too strong this morning, GOD that was so stupid, stupid, STUPID!'_

Zexion was also confused with his own emotions. He often opened up to Demyx with ease, but things were so confusing at the moment.

'_UGH he probably thinks I hate him now! But...I am NOT GAY! What the hell am I going to do?? I shouldn't have done that this morning it was stupid...I am so stupid, stupid, STUPID!!'_

"H-hey, Zexy?"

Zexion raised an eyebrow.

"What have I said about you calling me that?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry Zexy--ion"

"What did you want, Demyx?"

"Uhm...Well, I was go-"

Demyx was interrupted by the school bell ringing obnoxiously.

"I'll talk to you at lunch Zexy; I've got to get going to Music."

Zexion opened his mouth to say something as Demyx got up eagerly, but forgot what he even was to say.

Sitting at their lunch table, in the centre of the cafeteria, all were talking at once. Demyx was sitting across from Zexion, so his cute little smile was visible to him, as people crowded around him, asking why he slashed Mr Carton's tyres. Demyx was rather popular, but some of his friends weren't so famous in the land of teenagers, like Axel, he was more infamous than anything, and Vexen was known as a science geek, and Zexion was labelled as an Emo, but Demyx loved his friends, and always stuck by them. Xaldin finally lost it, telling everybody to fuck off, before he got too mad, and they did so 'fuck off', because nobody wanted to see Xaldin get mad. Conversation continued as usual, and Zexion couldn't help but notice Demyx was the one staring at him now.

"Demyx, wasn't there something you were trying to tell me before?"

Demyx closed his eyes, in hope that the right words would come to him.

"Yes there...w-well, yea, I was going to say-"

The blonde was again interrupted, this time, by mash potato splattering all over Saix's face.

"FOOOOOD FIIIIIGHT!!!" Was screamed by the Red-Haired one, and poured his pudding cup all over Marluxia's head.

Very quickly, more and more crazy teenagers were throwing more and more food all over the cafeteria. Things were getting very wild, until Principal Xenmas walked into the room, commanding everyone to stop, and they did.

Sitting in the Principals office, were a few random kids, along with Saix, Zexion, Demyx, Axel, Marluxia and Roxas.

"Now, I'm DISGRACED with the way some of you children, no, YOUNG ADULTS behave. I would like to know who started this."

Roxas looked at Selphie, a friend of Roxas' brother, Sora, and looked at her in a way not to dob Axel in, but she did the exact opposite.

"Well I KNOW Axel was one to start it!"

"..Pouring pudding all over me" Marluxia added.

Axel narrowed his eyes at Marluxia.

"Oh really now, why I am not surprised..." Mr Xenmas replied.

Saix started to panic;

"Umm, but Axel didn't actually start it, Sir, because I was talking to him when the first shot was thrown, at me!"

"Hmm. What do you have to say about all this Demyx?"

He replied nervously;

"Well, I actually didn't see anything at all, Sir."

Seifer piped up and pointed - at Zexion.

"That's the kid that started it, principal."

Everyone turned to look at Zexion standing behind, all in disbelief.

.."WHAT?! ZEXY WOULD NOT HAVE DONE SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" Demyx's yelling almost overpowered Mr. Xenmas', as the principal was asking the quiet boy if such statement from Seifer was true.

Zexion nodded, and all jaws dropped, especially his friends.

"WHY?!" Demyx added to his loud arguments.

"Uhm...My hand slipped..."

His hair almost completely covered his face, as he said so.

"So, you're saying this was all an accident, Zexion?"

"Yes Sir."

"Hm. I see. I will still have to issue a detention to Mr. Kurenai over here."

Axel's eyes widened.

"BUT YOU JUST SAID IT WAS ALL AN ACCIDENT!"

"Not YOUR part, Axel, you intentionally spilled the pudding."

Marluxia smirked evilly at Axel, and Demyx was thinking of how to help out his friend in need.

"Uhm, Mr. Xenmas, Sir? Can't you just let it go this time, I mean, there's a lot of confusion going on here, maybe, you can let Axel off?"

"Mm, I suppose so, your very lucky this time, Mr. Kurenai. You're especially lucky you have a friend that will defend you...or have any friends at all for that matter."

Axel rolled his eyes as he got up to leave, along with everyone else, who crammed through the Office door.


	3. Disappointment

Demyx was still upset about what had occurred that morning, and now he was even more stressed about the charade at lunch, that ZEXION had started.

'Of all people...and why?'

Not concentrating on what he was doing, he stumbled in the halls, with someone catching him.

"OH! I'm so sorry ab- Oh, hey Zex"

Blushing deeply, he was holding Demyx in his arms, but didn't push him away.

Demyx gently pulled away, and knelt down to pick up the many books Zexion had dropped.

"Guess I should watch where I'm going, hey Zexion?"

Both boys giggled, and Demyx couldn't help but notice how beautiful Zexion looked, even though he had rinsed spaghetti out of his hair earlier.

"Hey, you've been trying to tell me something all day, haven't you?"

Demyx cringed, just waiting for something bad to happen to interrupt him. Trying to think of a way to avoid another catastrophe, he had only one choice.

"Well, do you wanna come over this afternoon? If you're not busy, that is..."

"Uhm...sure Dem. I suppose I can."

The both of them stood up, Zexion with books stacked high, and Demyx with big smile.

"I'll see you later then, Zexy!"

Again, Zexion wanted to correct his friend, but let it slide.

The next few lessons they had separately, but again, time flew by very fast.

Demyx ran home as fast as he could, his heart racing with excitement, or was it anxiousness?

He arrived home, ripping his front door open, and he zoomed past his mother up the stairs. Opening his bedroom door, he was shocked at the mess. Overlooking that problem for now, he went searching for a clean shirt. Piles of clothes covered the floor, and there stood a very confused Demyx. Picking up several shirts to check their status, his mother walked in, looking rather confused as well.

"What on earth is the hurry for, Demyx?"

Demyx was still out of breath from the rush.

"Zexy...he's coming over...this arvo..."

"Ahh okay then, I haven't seen Zexion in a while! I was wondering if you two were still friends actually..."

"No no, were still friends, he's just been, kinda busy, like with Riku, and stuff."

The truth was Demyx didn't know why he didn't see Zexion as much anymore, and it killed him inside if there were a day he didn't see his periwinkle haired angel.

Finally finding a shirt suitable to wear, he ripped the one he was wearing off, and quickly popped the cleaner one on. He again raced past his mother and down the stairs, jumping onto the couch which was close to the front door.

After 2 hours of waiting, it was finally 5:30, and Zexion still hadn't arrived, but Demyx refused to give up on him just yet. He continued waiting, doing nothing other than thinking.

'Maybe he forgot where I live, or just forgot about this afternoon altogether or maybe he's lost! Or he could be in trouble!!'

After a little longer, it was 7'o clock. A very disappointed Demyx headed upstairs, slowly and reluctantly, looking back at the front door every few long steps. Arriving at the closed door of his room, he let his head lean against it, as his eyes clouded with tears, and his heart clouded with misery. Opening the door, he slowly stumbled in and flopped onto his bed, wondering why he deserved this.

The next morning crept around already, with a very tired Zexion sitting on his bed, ready to leave for school, but still unsure whether to go or not. He knew how upset Demyx would be, and he didn't want to see his little musician like that. The young teenager was still confused, about what he was feeling for Demyx. He promised himself not to tell anymore people about his feelings for the blonde, since Vexen already knew. He dared not to tell Axel, he knew Axel would only hold it against him, and so he was thinking back over the advice Vexen had given him...

"Well Zexion, if you're so unsure, maybe you should ask Demyx about it, you know he's gay, so there's no need to worry about that. But like I said, take advantage of opportunity, don't be too shy, you might miss your chance, and even if he doesn't feel the same, you know he would still keep your friendship, especially Demyx..."

Zexion sighed, still thinking to himself

'Well, I have to go to apologize to him anyway'

Picking up his shoulder bag, he started feeling queasy already. He immediately worried about how he would go when he faced Dem later.

Walking out his front door, Demyx spotted Axel across the street waving for him to come over.

"Ugh, great. Axel's seen me already"

Axel's smile was easily visible until Demyx was in a clearer view.

"Aww dude, you look terrible this morning! Uh, anyway, word spread Zex went to yours yesterday, sooooo HOW'D IT GO, EH?"

"Please Axel, I don't feel like talking right now."

"What? You mean you still didn't tell him? GOD Demyx, just do it already, were al-"

"I DIDNT TELL HIM BECAUSE HE NEVER TURNED UP, OKAY?!"

Axels' smirk disappeared, and so did his smart ass attitude.

"Look, Demyx, hear me out. You really, really need to let him know how you feel, like, your sure about what you're feeling, right?"

Demyx looked to the ground, tears dripping from oceans of aqua blue eyes, and voice breaking.

"Of course I'm sure, Axel. I've felt this way for so long now, you know that"

Axel grabbed Demyx by the shoulders, and continued on.

"THEN TELL HIM! I can't stand seeing you like this anymore, and everyone knows that you two would be perfect together!"

"BUT HE DOESNT FEEL THE SAME!" Demyx's rage was now clearly visible

"You don't know that, Demyx. He may very well like you. I mean, why else would he avoid you? It's because he is too shy to admit it. I mean, you don't freak him out that much, okay. And even if he doesn't feel the same, you know he'll still stay best friends, he really cares about you, okay?"

"...okay...thankyou Axel."

"So, will you tell him today?"

"We'll see..."


	4. Plots, Little Love Notes, and Bubblegum

Arriving at the school gates, Demyx could clearly see that Zexion was stressing out; he was pacing, with his head down, and obviously lost in thought.

Slowly approaching the shorter boy from behind, he gently tapped his shoulder, resulting in Zexion jumping in surprise, no less than 3 feet.

"Oh, Demyx! You know I don't like surprises!"

Demyx frowned, and immediately looked to the ground, asking it for advice in what to say next.

"H-hey, cheer up, no need to get upset."

"How could I not, Zexy. You didn't keep your word."

Zexion stopped breathing. He still hadn't thought up a reasonable excuse, or what he planned to be a lie.

"Well, Demyx, y-you see, it was...Riku...was...kinda sick you see..."

"Please don't lie to me, Zexion. Riku was fine yesterday, just tell me. I won't be upset, okay? Was it something I did?"

"No, not at all, it's just...don't you think things have seemed awkward...between us? I mean, we used to be such close friends, Demyx."

That damn bell rang again, cutting conversation short.

"Listen, Demyx. I don't have any classes with you today, but I'll talk to you at lunch, okay?

Zexion lightly touched the blonde's arm, sending shockwaves through both their bodies. A short moment in movement, which felt like forever. Even the short second they were lost in each other's eyes, seemed never ending.

"Hey, guys, we have form waiting for us!"

Neither of the boys said anything; as they finally passed each other, going their separate ways.

Neither of the boys could get along with the day.

Neither one of the boys could admit their feelings.

Neither one of the boys could stand to lose their friendship.

Lunch finally came around. For the first day in many, classes seemed to drag out like it was the last day of school. Axel was sitting as far away from Marluxia as possible because of the previous mishap, and waiting for Demyx and Zexion to arrive, as he heard Zexion's promise to Demyx, about talking to him at lunch. Still sitting and waiting, he noticed lunch was half over in no time, and yet neither of the teenagers were nowhere to be seen. He thought this was especially odd, considering how much Demyx wanted to put things right.

"Hey Ax."

The re-head addressed turned to see Vexen on his right.

"What's up, Vex?

"I need your help, well; actually it's not for me, but a friend."

"Continue..."

"Well, you know Zex, right?"

'How could I not Vexen. It's all Demyx talks about other than this week's top 10, oh, and how he reckons I'd make a really ugly old person.'

"Yes Vexen, I do."

"You see, he kinda, has a thing for a friend of yours, and I-"

"WHICH FRIEND?!" Axel jumped up, taking Vexen along with him

"OI. No need to go making a scene. Shut up and listen. It's Demyx, okay. Zexion...kinda likes him, but he's still kinda unsure. I need you to find out whether you think Dem would be interested. Zexion hasn't been the same for about 2 months now. He won't talk to anyone about anything, except for me, and it's always about Demyx. FOR GODS SAKE, HIS GRADES ARE EVEN SLIPPING!"

Axel couldn't help but chuckle, and Vexen couldn't help but slap him.

"Fuck Vexen, calm down."

"Fuck pyromaniac, what's your problem!?"

"You see, I needed the same information myself. Demyx is crazy about Zexion, but won't say anything. He's afraid to ruin their friendship, even though it's falling apart anyway. I told him Zexion wouldn't end it, and that he needed not assume the worst."

"Hmm, exactly what I said to Zexion."

"Well well. Looks like we have some match-making to do"

Vexen rolled his eyes, agreeing to help Axel get the two together. Conversation filled their ears, but made sure theirs didn't fill others.

"Okay, so we have to make sure they see them by the end of the day."

"Easy."

More classes rolled by, and Zexion still hadn't seen Demyx since before school. Second lunch passed, and Demyx still hadn't talked to Zexion.

It was finally nearing the end of the school day with one period to go. Demyx was putting books away in his locker, noticing that one of them had a sticky note attached, which read

'_Demyx, I'd like you to give me another chance, so I'll meet you at your house this afternoon, see you then – Love Zexion'_

Demyx's eyes, AND smile widened greatly

'_Love Zexion?'_

Demyx was not the only one receiving notes like such. Zexion was sorting out some of his textbooks, and noticed a note stuck to the inside, with bubblegum.

"Ewww, bubblegum?!"

This note read

'_To Zexion_

_I'd like you to come over my place after school, I'm really sorry you couldn't make it yesterday, but I'd much appreciate it if you did, today. Thanks. Demyx xx'_

Zexions blush spread, and he pulled the note out, putting it in his pocket.

Realising he had wasted 10 minutes of class daydreaming, he quickly headed over to his Math class, bumping into Vexen on the way.

"Why, hello Vexen!"

"Gosh, you seem awfully happy. What Happened?"

Vexen very well knew 'what happened'. Zexion continued to waste class time telling Vexen about the note he received, being stuck inside his textbook with bubblegum.

"Did you say bubblegum, Zex?!"

"Uhm, yea..."

Vexen couldn't help but facepalm_ 'Axxxeelll, you idiot!'_

Out of nowhere, the bell rang to go home.

It only just registered in Zexions head, that he had actually skipped class for the first time, ever. He couldn't care less though, for once in his life. All he had on his mind was meeting Demyx out of school for the first time in just less than 2 months, about the time he noticed he had more than friendly feelings for Demyx. Walking home, quite happily, he couldn't stop smiling. Still thinking as he did constantly, he finally made up his mind. He knew he loved Demyx. Why else would he want to see him so much? Why else would he get up in the morning so happy to go to school? Why else would he stare at his ass? He was finally willing, to risk everything.


	5. Past Memories, Present Confessions

Demyx nervously sat in the same place he did the day before, glancing at the face of his watch that smiled back with the time. It was getting on to 4'o clock, and Demyx was really starting to panic. His heart was racing, and leg bouncing up and down growing impatient. Still waiting, he heard a tiny knock, and realised it must be Zexion. Jumping of the couch he leaped to the front door, opening it slightly, to see Zexion standing with a cute little smile on his face.

"Hey Zexion"

"Demyx, hi. I got your note."

"Note? I didn't write a note, silly! You did."

"Pardon? I don't remember writing one..."

Zexions sentence faded when he realised what had happened- Someone must have set them up.

"Oh, I see. Well, you're here now Zexy, you may as well come inside"

Demyx seemed rather chirpy, as he opened the front door wide, to let the shorter boy in. Taking small slow steps, Zexion made his way inside, with eyes scanning the area quite thoroughly.

"Your place looks so different now Demyx, what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything, actually. My mum wanted to though, she thinks it looks too plain or something. I don't get what she meant by that though. I just think it's been too long since you last came over, which was, what, like 2 months ago, and I don't see w-"

"Demyx, you're rambling again."

Zexions' smirk made Demyx blush a deeper red than the lips Zexion was smirking with.

"So, what do you wanna do Zex?"

"Hmm, Guitar Hero, perhaps?"

"YES PLEASE!"

A few hours later both boys grew bored of playing, and decided to give it a break, but the main reason was Zexion was tired of getting the lower score. Sitting in the kitchen, Demyx noticed how much they had been talking that afternoon, which had now faded into a cool, autumn night.

"Wow, seven already?"

"Yea, it's getting pretty late. Did you want to head home, or stay a little longer, or you could spend the night?"

"Well, I think it's a little too late to be walking home, even though I only live a block away. Saix knows where I'll be, so I think I'll stay, Dem."

Demyx's face lit up with joy, and Zexion couldn't help but smile as well.

Suddenly the blondes' hand wrapped around Zexions, pulling him along towards the stairs.

"Hey, can you help me with some Math?"

Not replying, the periwinkle haired boy was still being pulled up the stairs, to Demyx's room. Rushing inside the bedroom, Demyx jumped on his bed, and patted on the spot next to him, signalling Zexion who was still at the door, to come over and sit. Zexion took time to look over Demyx's room, which was still a mess. Walking in, the shorter teen paused at what he saw on the nightstand.

"When was that picture taken Dem, and how long ago was your birthday?? You still have my birthday card i gave you sitting here."

"Oh...well, it's just nice, you know? It reminds me of you so much. That picture was taken earlier this year, at the My Chemical Romance concert, remember? Everyone was there."

"Ah yes. I remember. You bought me the ticket."

Walking a little closer to the bedside table, Zexion picked up the picture, smiling down at the sweet framed memory, reminiscing.

"Hey, Zexion?"

"Yes?"

"What happened to you? We all used to be so close, especially me and you. I heard when I was away; you didn't even sit with the rest of the guys. Why?"

Zexion saw how upset Demyx looked at that moment, and sat down next to him, where he instructed earlier.

"Demyx, you and I both know a lot has happened between us, all of us in the past, and I don't want to end that friendship, but I have a lot going on in my own life, you know?"

Zexion stopped when he saw Demyx's eyes welling up with tears.

"I'm...I'm sorry, please continue."

"Hey, Dem, don't be upset. All I'm saying is, I think I need a break from all you guys, just for a while."

"But, what good would that do?! IT WOULD JUST HURT ME!"

Now Zexion was feeling like he was going to burst into tears, just at the site of his beautiful musician. So Zexion moved closer to Demyx, facing him, with legs crossed. Lifting a trembling hand to the blondes' cheek, he started wiping away Demyx's tears.

"Why would it hurt you so much, Demyx?"

"Because, Zexion...I...I like you."


	6. That Musical Heartbeat

"You...you what, Demyx?"

Zexions eyes widened in disbelief of what his friend before him had just said.

"I said that, I like you."

"Do you mean, _LIKE_ me, like me?

"Yeah."

Zexion immediately stood to his feet, pacing around Demyx's bedroom, being careful not to trip on anything. Demyx's tears started flowing again, and started mumbling something that even he couldn't understand. Random babbling stopped pouring from Demyx's mouth as Zexion leaned into him, lightly pressing his lips to Demyx's. Demyx in shock at first, started to hesitate, but with Zexion coaxing relaxed lips, he pressed into the shorter boy. Zexion could hear the blonde make a little peep, and reluctantly pulled away.

"Ze-Zexion...I don't know...what..."

"..To say? You don't need to say anything."

So he didn't.

Zexion seated himself next to the blonde boy, and silence overtook the room for no less than 20 minutes.

"Zexion, what was that for?"

"I guess, I was proving something to myself"

"Oh, I see. So, you're not upset at me?"

"Now why would I be upset at you? You did nothing wrong!"

"Well, it was kinda big news, and, I suppose you don't ever want to talk to me again?"

"Nonsense. I could never do that, I...I love you...too much."

"Love me?"

Suddenly, there was a glimmer in Demyx's eyes. Whether it was from his tearyness or excitement, Zexion did not know, but he could feel the tension lift. Before he could even think, Zexion returned to facing Demyx with crossed legs, and absent mindedly grabbed onto both Demyx's hands, and cocked his head to the side.

"Demyx, you and I both know that things haven't been the same for a while now...Have they?" The blue eyed boy's tears started drying on his cheeks, leaving salty streaks in their place.

"The truth is, I always loved you as a brother, until, the last summer and autumn, and I was feeling something else...so much deeper than friendship, Demyx."

"Yea...I know what you mean Zexy."

"So, how long, Demyx?"

"What?"

"How long...have you liked me?"

"Hmm, since the beginning of year 9, when Roxas introduced you to me, after he befriended Riku."

"Oh...My god, 3 years?! I feel horrible.."

"No no, Zexy, it's okay, you had no idea, right?"

"No. I didn't."

"Then it's not your fault, I should have just said something sooner...but in this area I'm kinda stupid..."

"Yea you are. I mean god, you like me..."

One of Zexion's bad jokes like that could make only Demyx laugh. A peaceful silence was among them again. Zexion sat quietly in place twiddling with Demyx's left hand, and Demyx was staring into space, not that something like that would be odd for him.

"You know, at the moment, I feel like there was never a gap in time where we were apart - Like, I mean the last few months…I mean…uhm, like they were there, but no-"

"Demyx, you're rambling again."

Demyx flopped back onto the bed, and let out a sigh that sounded so sweet to Zexion. Demyx laid silently for only a second before he let out a peep as Zexion wriggled forward, now laying and resting his head on Demyx's chest.

"I've always liked that about you. A lot of people see you as stupid, but you're actually quite intelligent, you just have an odd way of expressing it."

The blonde's face clouded with a deep pink, and he couldn't help but wrap his arms around Zexion's tiny waist where he laid.

"So, what now?"

Zexion gave no reply.

"I mean, I like you, and you like me…"

"Shhh"

"Wha-"

"SSHHH!"

"…What's wrong?!"

"…Your…it's your heartbeat. I-I've never heard anything like it before. It's almost like- music."

Demyx just smiled. He wasn't even sure if Zexion was hearing right, but he loved the fact that Zexion was intrigued by it, by him. It was something he absolutely loved about the younger boy; he was always fascinated by something, especially if it had to do with Demyx. Zexion wasn't one to focus on silly little things, unless it was Demyx. –For example, sitting still for hours studying Demyx's jaw line, shoulders, and fingerprints. It was pointless, but he enjoyed it.

***

With Demyx's blurred vision, he could make out that his alarm clock read 7:09 pm. Still rather early. He tilted his head down ever so slightly to see that Zexion had fallen asleep already.

'_pfft, and you're the one that stays up till 3 in the morning studying..'_

Zexion was such a hard worker, and still kept himself sane, even though most of his time was spent studying and reading, meanwhile most of Demyx's time was spent goofing off, writing music and pwning everyone in Guitar Hero. What really got Demyx is, Zexion chose _HIM _as a best friend. He didn't have to submit to Demyx's constant begging _'pleeaassee be my friend! I love your hair color!'_ Zexion let down the wall that everyone else saw from the outside, and gave Demyx a VIP ticket for the inside of the magnificent world that was Zexion, and Demyx couldn't be happier. A sudden groan interrupted the blonde's thoughts, and he could feel slate eyes glued onto him.

"I fell asleep?"

Demyx nodded slightly, and gave a sweet smile to his lover.

"You may as well just stay the night, Zexy."

"Are you sure that's okay?"

"Of course it is!"

"Haha, okay. Hey, let's go cook dinner for your mom, I'm sure she'd appreciate it."

'_Zexion, you can be so sweet..'_


End file.
